Typically, panel devices include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device and Light Emitting Diode (LED) display device. LCD devices have characteristics of thin structure and low power consumption, which thereby are widely used as a computer's monitor, or a monitor of a portable communication device, such as a mobile telephone, or the like. The existing LCD devices include projection-type LCD, reflection-type LCD and semipermeability LCD. Permeability LCD uses a transparent electrode as a pixel electrode to apply a voltage to a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight source is disposed at the back of the LCD.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a structure of a conventional LCD device. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device includes: a backlight source 100 for emitting white lights; a bottom polarized layer 102 made of an organic material, through which vertical components of the lights from the backlight source 100 may pass; a transparent insulation layer 112 formed on the bottom polarized layer 102; a plurality of thin film transistors 105 formed on the transparent insulation layer 112, where a transparent insulation material are formed within and overlying the plurality of thin film transistors 105, which are used to protect the plurality of thin film transistors 105; a liquid crystal layer 107 formed on the plurality of thin film transistors 105; an optical filter 108 formed on the liquid crystal layer 107; and a top polarized layer 110 formed on the optical filter 108.
More information about the conventional LCD device may refer to US patent application No. US20070268428A1. The conventional LED display device uses a light valve array instead of the liquid crystal layer to output images, accordingly, a higher luminous efficiency can be achieved, compared with the LCD device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the bottom polarized layer 102 including an organic material enables the vertical component of the lights from the backlight source 100 to pass therethrough, while other components other than the vertical components may be absorbed by the bottom polarized layer 102, as a result, the conventional panel display device has a low utilization efficiency of the light from the backlight source 100.